1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In the liquid crystal display, images are displayed by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, wherein the electric field determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control the polarization of incident light.
A color filter used in the liquid crystal display generally displays three colors of red, green, and blue. The liquid crystal display may further include a transparent color filter that directly passes white light to improve the luminance of the white color.
However, when a liquid crystal display uses the transparent color filter, the luminance of the white color emitted thereby may be so high that a color impression of yellow may be deteriorated. This deterioration is recognizable by a person, since the wavelength of yellow is about 570 nm to about 590 nm. Accordingly, there is a need to prevent the deterioration of the color impression of yellow in a liquid crystal display.